Deaf and Hard-of-Hearing (D/HH) scientists constitute an underrepresented group in the nation's biomedical, behavioral, and clinical research workforce. Due to its strong commitment to the postsecondary education of D/HH students, the Rochester Institution of Technology (RIT), attracts a significant D/HH population ? more than 1400 RIT students identify as being DHH (7% of the student body). While the freshman retention rate and the six-year graduation rate is comparable between hearing and D/HH students, only 22 D/HH RIT undergraduate students (or an estimated 11 students over 5 years) went on to graduate school in biomedical, behavioral, and clinical research fields during the past 10 years. Based on a national average of 26% of graduate school enrollment in Ph.D. programs, we project that, over a 5-year period without intervention, only 3 D/HH RIT graduates (26% of 11) would enter biomedical, behavioral, and clinical research Ph.D. programs. To counter this trend, at program capacity, the proposed RIT-RISE Scientists-in-Training Program for Deaf and Hard-of-Hearing Undergraduates (RIT-RISE) will support 15 Pre-RISE D/HH freshmen and 17 D/HH RISE Scholars (6 sophomores, 6 juniors, and 5 seniors) annually. Over 5 years, we expect that 25 RISE Scholars will graduate and that at least 12 (approximately half) will gain admission into Ph.D. programs in biomedical, behavioral, or clinical research disciplines within three years of graduation. These 12 D/HH doctoral students in 5 years would represent a minimum 4- fold increase over the estimated pre-RISE levels. RIT-RISE aims to address diminished career awareness/expectations of D/HH undergraduates as well as the consequences resulting from limited access to information from their environments, through a ?scientist-in-training? series that will focus on career awareness, professional development, self-efficacy, test- taking, and leadership competencies. RIT-RISE will provide intensive research training that will include: five new research skills-building courses, three years of mentored research experience, and opportunities for RISE Scholars to attend national conferences, present locally and nationally, and engage in a capstone project that could lead to publication. An Individual Development Plan for Research Training based on targeted core competencies necessary for admissions into Ph.D. programs will serve as the foundational blueprint for each RISE Scholar's RISE program. Enhanced advising/monitoring services will assure that each RISE student has the academic and psychosocial support necessary for success. RIT-RISE will also offer cultural competency training to intramural and extramural research faculty that focuses on the unique linguistic and cultural needs of D/HH Scholars. The project will also conduct a communication access study of the research labs to assure that D/HH Scholars have access to the lab environment. To address a need for specialized translation in English and American Sign Language unique to biomedical, behavioral, and clinical research laboratory settings, RIT will also develop and offer a new course for students and professionals that focuses on interpreting in lab environments. RIT-RISE will be evaluated through diagnostic, formative and summative approaches, to track and address project progress, challenges, and adjustments. Findings and best practices will be disseminated nationally to other institutions and training programs working with aspiring D/HH scientists.